Breathless
by SilverLining2
Summary: Alexia Starre comes from a family where only her older sister cares about her, and her stepfather beats her. But as she switches her school to Hogwarts, she meets a guy who will change her life forever--Harry Potter. Only Alexia and her family are mine...
1. Chapter One

"Alexia Starre, you get up right now, young lady!" I groan as my mother's voice carries up the stairs. "Alexia, don't make me…"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up…" I say groggily, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I stumble over to the bathroom and turn on the water faucets. They don't work, again. "Mom!" I call.  
  
"I'm coming," She sighs and grabs her wand. I can hear her from upstairs, turning the lock on her French cabinet door to get to the maple. She ambles up the stairs and steps into the white-marble bathroom. Muttering a spell under her breath, she waves her wand. The water starts running slowly.  
  
"Thanks," I smile. She does what I assume is a smile, twitching the corners of her mouth up, and then goes back downstairs. I slip off my silk nightgown and step into the warm water, letting it wash away my sleepiness. I wish I could stay in the shower forever, but my stepfather would find me, which I can't allow. I step out and towel my baby-soft tan skin off. Stepping in front of the mirror and sink, I plunge my face into cold water to make sure I am awake, and then tie my coiled dark-brown, silver-streaked hair into a messy bun. I put on some clear pink lip-gloss and mascara, and walk downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Alexia." My sister smiles and says. She's 20, and just graduated from wizardry school at PearlWand School. I suddenly remember what today is, and why it was so important to wake up early. Today was the first day of my fifth year, and I was at a new school—Hogwarts.  
  
"Good morning, Olivia!" I say, too cheerfully. Mother gives me a strange look and plops down a breakfast of bacon and eggs in front of my face. I pick up my fork and take a tentative bite—it's cold. 'I should have known it would be cold,' I tell myself. 'It's always cold for me.' I finish all I can of the meal, and excuse myself. My mother doesn't say a word, and I slide back my chair softly. I run upstairs and get my silver trunk. I like silver, a lot, if you can't tell. My stepfather hates my hair now, because I streaked it, but I think it's nice.  
  
I hope Hogwarts is nice.  
  
I hurry and pack my favorite books, my broom, my pillow, my school things, my unicorn-hair wand, my favorite clothes, my robes for Hogwarts, my makeup bag, and a few other necessary things. I pick up my beautiful tortoiseshell kitten, Lotus, who snuggles into my arms, and then get my trunks. As I walk through the doorway, I bump into something hard. I gulp and look up.  
  
My stepfather grins angrily at me. I look into his face and know he's drunk. "Hello, Alexia." He says slowly, dangerously. I shiver in spite of myself. "You didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?" He says. I shake my head feebly and look up. I hate being terrified of him, but I don't have much of a choice.  
  
"Good, because you can't," He sneers. I almost laugh at him, because he's a muggle and I'm a witch. But then, I remember that I can't use magic outside of school grounds. I always seem to forget that. Shit.  
  
He takes me by the arm and flings me across the room. I hit my wall and slump to the ground, almost unconscious. I hope he'll stop at that, but I know he won't. He takes off his belt and whips my arms and legs with it. "Fucking slut," He strikes me again. "Slutty little witch. There's no reason for your kind here, freak," I whimper in pain, and he hits me harder.  
  
"Alexia, let's go!" My mother calls from downstairs. She starts coming up the stairs, and my stepfather panics. He runs out of my room as my mother walks in the other door. "What happened?"  
  
"Lotus got a little scared about the trip," I lie, hoping she won't notice.  
  
"Oh," She says. "Are you packed?"  
  
"Yes," I say. Olivia steps in and looks at the red welts on my arms and legs. Her eyes get a look of pity on them. 'She knows!' I think to myself, in shock. 'She knows about Trenton.'  
  
"Let's go." My mother says. I pick up Lotus, and Olivia picks up my trunk, probably knowing I can't carry it with my arms like this. In silence, we walk downstairs and out the door. My mother puts my things in the trunk of her blue Jaguar. I get in the tan-leather backseat. Olivia gets in the front. "Mom, I could drive her, so you could get to your chores." Olivia says, acting like the caring daughter.  
  
"Thank you, Olivia!" My mother exclaims. "You were always such a perfect little girl," She says, with happy tears in her cloudy green eyes.  
  
"No problem, Mom." She says. My mother leaves, and Olivia invites me to the front seat. I bring Lotus with me.  
  
Olivia starts the car. "Why haven't you told anyone about him, Alex?" She asks me, with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Told anyone about who?" I ask, trying to act oblivious.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about, Alex. Trent."  
  
I look at the floor. "Because, he'd hurt me more." I say.  
  
Olivia looks like she'd want to give me a hug to comfort me, but she's driving. "No, he can't." She says softly. "He didn't."  
  
I look at her, then at her neck. I had always saw the deep scar there, but she lied about it, and said it was a skiing accident. "Trent hurt you," I state.  
  
"Yes," She says, tears welling in her eyes. She wipes them away after she shifts. "He did. But he can't anymore, if you tell someone."  
  
"He can," I argue, being my sixteen-year-old, quarrelsome self.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, Alex." She says. "Hey, what time is it?"  
  
"9." I tell her.  
  
"The train leaves at 11:30…let's go get some ice-cream!" She grins. Olivia can be such a child sometimes, but we all can.  
  
I smile back as she pulls into a Haagen-Dazs. I sigh at the muggle- ness of it all and wish we could go to Diagon Alley to get ice cream, but she likes it. I get out of the car and go into the parlor. "A double chocolate cone," Olivia smiles to the guy behind the counter. He stutters something, and I know yet another guy has fallen for her. She doesn't notice, however, and I order a single scoop vanilla cone. He gives us our ice cream and Olivia fumbles with the muggle money, obviously unsure how many little papers she has to pay. He takes the amount it costs from her, and we leave.  
  
"So, what platform do we go to for this school?" She asks, eyes on the road.  
  
"Hogwarts. And platform 9 ¾." I say, licking my cone. Olivia spelled hers to not drip and stay cold, so she put it down.  
  
"Okay. I heard Dumbledore is the headmaster there," She says, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
"Harry Potter goes there, too, doesn't he?"  
  
I wasn't aware of this. I knew Potter was in the area, but I wasn't sure where. "Oh." I reply. I know I'm breaking her attempts for conversation, but I also know it will steer back to Trenton somehow.  
  
After about an hour of silent car-ride, we reach our destination. I step out of the car and stretch my tired legs. My jean lace-up miniskirt flutters in the light breeze, which also ruffles my hair. I notice my hair is incredibly disheveled from being thrown against a wall, and I take out my wand to fix it.  
  
"Alex!" Olivia exclaims. I drop my wand, remembering the rule.  
  
"Can you fix it, then?" I ask her, knowing she can because she's graduated already.  
  
She fumbles around in her purse and takes out her yew and dragon- heartstring wand, waving it towards me and mumbling a spell. I feel my hair fall to my shoulders and makeup being applied to my face. "There you go. You look beautiful." She smiles. I look in the car window and am surprised and my hair, down—it's just wavy enough to create a mermaid effect. I look at my face, now like a supermodel's.  
  
"Thank you so much!" I squeal and hug Olivia. She smiles down at me.  
  
"I only put foundation and eyeliner on your face, and took down your hair. You always look like that, Alex." She says.  
  
I look at myself again. Is she telling the truth? I can't tell, so I just smile at her and grab Lotus, who decided that vanilla ice cream is very delicious. I laugh at the sight of her finishing off my cone, and pick up her little frame. She purrs and snuggles against my chest. Olivia grabs my trunk and we go to the station. "9…10…" I look at the numbers. "Where's 9 ¾?"  
  
"Are you a first year?" A boy asks me.  
  
"No, I'm a fifth year, but this is my first year at Hogwarts." I tell him.  
  
"I'm a fifth-year, too!" He says. I look at him, and smile to myself. He's cute.  
  
"Cool. My name's Alex…Alexia Starre."  
  
"Mine's Ron. Ron Weasley." He smiles. His red hair falls over his forehead. We start walking towards the gap between 9 and 10, which happens to be a wall. He senses my discomfort. "Just keep walking, don't be scared." He says. I try to appear brave.  
  
"This is a muggle station, I assume, then." I say as we near the wall. He nods and starts to run. I follow his lead. It feels as if I am plunging as I break through the barrier to the station. Olivia pops out of the brick wall, and smiles.  
  
"That was fun," She says.  
  
Ron laughs, and so do I. A girl with bushy hair approaches us, and Ron becomes more serious. I wonder who this girl is—is she his girlfriend? She doesn't seem attractive.  
  
"Hello," She says, eyeing Olivia and I suspiciously. "Who are you?" She asks, in a not-so-polite manner.  
  
"Hermione, don't be rude." A guy says, approaching us. He's a few inches taller than me, with just-out-of-bed hair and amazing green eyes. His glasses give him an intelligent but alluring look. "This is Hermione Granger, and I'm Harry Potter. May I ask your names?"  
  
"I'm Alex Starre." I say sweetly, "And this is my sister, Olivia Starre."  
  
"Blood?" He asks. Usually I would find this rude, but I don't at the moment.  
  
"Pure, but we have a muggle step-father." I say. My eyes must look hurt as I mention my stepfather, because Harry steers away from that subject.  
  
"Hermione is sorry for being impolite, aren't you, Hermione?" Harry says sternly to Hermione.  
  
"Yes," She says. Her eyes are pretty, I note.  
  
"The train will leave soon, I think. Let's board." Ron says.  
  
Harry flashes me a pure-white smile. "I'll take your trunk for you, Alex." He says.  
  
"Thank you," I smile back. I notice a hint of jealousy in both Hermione and Ron's eyes. Harry takes my trunk along with his, and I see his muscle. I always thought he was scraggly…  
  
"So, Alex, what house do you think you'll get into?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know." I say. I really wasn't sure of the houses here, even though it was a very famous school. I only knew Harry was in Gryffindor, so I hoped I'd be in it, too.  
  
We get onto the train, and look around. Finding an empty compartment, we all go inside—I sit across from Harry and next to Hermione.  
  
A few minutes later, the train jerks. Too late to turn back now. 


	2. Chapter Two

"So, Alex, which school did you go to before?" Hermione asks. She's become a lot nicer towards me since we left the station, and I have to wonder if it's because I can't flirt with Harry as easily.  
  
"Pearlwand," I say to her, looking at Harry flirtily out the corner of my eye. I notice he's been looking at me out of the corner of his, too. I bat my eyelashes at him and he grins, and then goes back to talking with Ron.  
  
"Really?" Hermione seems excited and thankfully doesn't notice my flirting. "I heard you have a fascinating history there!"  
  
"Yes, we do." I smile. I was used to talking about the history of Pearlwand. "We had a muggle/wizard battle there in 1645, and a half- blood/pure-blood battle there about 100 years ago. Our ghosts are extremely cultured in these respects."  
  
Hermione nods in approval of my knowledge. "Do you recall the amount of casualties in the mêlées?"  
  
"Not exactly, but I believe there were about 5,000 in the muggle fight, and 2,500 in the half/pure fight."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione says, nodding. She seems rather intrigued, and I assume she loves learning. I've gotten that impression of her, at any rate.  
  
A woman with a cart of bonbons opens the velvet screen that creates our private compartment. I empty my pockets and purchase 9 chocolate frogs, 8 bags of Bertie Bott's, and countless other candies. After ripping open a bag of Bertie Bott's and taking a white one that looked like coconut or vanilla, I found it was salt water. I spit the flavour out of my mouth, but I can't get it all out. I decide I should go get a drink of water to flush the taste out. Getting up, I realize I don't know where it is at all.  
  
"Um, where would the water fountain be?" I ask my friends.  
  
"Here, I'll help you. Bad flavoured bean?" He gets up from his seat.  
  
"Yeah. We'll be back in a second!" I say to Hermione and Ron. As we shut the curtain, I swear I hear Ron saying 'like hell they will'.  
  
We walk down the velvety-carpeted halls of the train. We go into another part of the train and I see a gold water fountain. I go up to it and try to take a drink, but the water spurts into my face. "Spelled, I take it." I say, wiping the cold wetness of my face.  
  
Harry laughs, and I notice him leaning against the wall next to me. "You have to ask for it," He chuckles. "Haven't you heard of being polite?"  
  
I smirk at him and ask for a drink. The water flows calmly out, clear and smooth. I quench my thirst and wash most of the salty taste out of my mouth. Harry still leans next to me. "What flavour do you think I got?" I ask him, moving in front of him.  
  
He smiles widely. "Does this mean I get to find out?" He asks. I again notice his muscles. He grins and moves me lightly against the wall, leaning towards me. I feel my instincts panicking, but I try to contain my fear. As his lips descend onto mine, I feel his hard muscular chest. I pull away, the gut feeling of terror overcoming my bliss.  
  
Harry looks at me strangely, and I detect hurt in his shining green eyes. He looks at the floor, and then my legs. He notices the whip marks, and I lose myself again. Olivia forgot to spell them away! I run, the only thing I can think of doing that makes any sense.  
  
I get into the main part of the train and run into the first compartment I can see. A man sits in there, with two other musclemen. I notice there's a seat open and thank God. "Can I sit here for a while?" I ask him.  
  
He nods and motions for the two bulky guys to move. The open seat is now next to him. I notice he is also attractive, but not in the same way as Harry. His white-blond hair falls in front of his light eyes, and his tan skin sets it all off. He's well-built, too, but…also, different from Harry. I can't place it. "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," He offers.  
  
"Alex Starre," I say. "I like your name, it's very original." Again, trying to be polite. I'm actually trying to contain a giggle.  
  
"First-year?" He asks, sizing me up. I want to slap him for his wandering eyes, but manners are drilled into me.  
  
"Fifth." I say.  
  
"Me, too. I haven't seen you around," He says, again letting his eyes wander over my body. I suddenly wish Harry was here to protect me.  
  
"This is my first year at Hogwarts." I tell him curtly, squirming in my seat.  
  
"Really," He says. "Need someone to show you the ropes?" He moves closer to me.  
  
"No, I'll be quite fine, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, you're fine, alright." He says, still moving closer to me. I press myself against the wall. He keeps moving closer, and finally presses me against the wall. The two bulky guys I saw before pin my arms against the wall. He kisses me roughly, and I try to kick him, but I can't.  
  
When he goes out for air, I shout. "Harry!" I scream.  
  
I hear running footsteps, and the two guys go back to their seats. Draco glowers. The curtain opens, and I hear Harry's voice, but I'm not sure what he says. The cuts on my body from being shoved against the wall before re-opened when Draco hurt me, and I'm slowly drifting away. I hear a punch, and then caring hands lifting me up. Then I slide into oblivion.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
A.N.: I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I have to work. Thank you to Phoenix SilverWind and Alex Lunaris for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews are an author's best friend, remember! 


	3. Chapter Three

My eyes open, and it feels like the worst beating my stepfather has ever given me. "Olivia? Mom?" I call. My eyes slip into focus and I jolt up in my bed. This isn't home!  
  
I look at the foot of my pure white bed, and see a boy asleep in a chair. His dark hair covers most of his face, and my memories reappear. "Harry?" I ask.  
  
He shakes the sleep away from his face. "Alex!" He says.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"The sickbay." He replies softly. "What did Draco do to you, Alex?" Him. Draco Malfoy. His face taunts my mind, and I shiver. I shake my head. I can't talk about him; he's just like Trenton. Just like him. "He was going to hurt you, wasn't he." Harry states. I nod.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you need to go back to your dorm now. You've been 'ere for over a day," A woman walks in.  
  
"Alex is awake, Madame Pomfrey." Harry tells the woman, blushing.  
  
"Oh!" Madame Pomfrey comes bustling into the room. "'ow are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"I'm fine," I lie. I look at Harry. "How long have you been here?"  
  
Harry blushes again. I like his blush, it makes him look like an innocent child. Madame Pomfrey doesn't let him speak. "Since about 3 yesterday afternoon," She says. "It's about 7 now."  
  
I throw Harry a taunting smile, but it hurts too much to keep up for long. "I better get going. I'll tell Hermione and Ron that you're awake, they might come visit you later." He says, straightening his wrinkled robes.  
  
I choke out a goodbye, and Madame Pomfrey comes to sit by my bed. "I'll get you some chocolate, it's always good for 'ealing." She says, and gets up. She slices a wedge of the dark creamy cuisine and puts it next to my head. "'e likes you, 'arry does." She says, handing me a piece.  
  
"I'm not very hungry," I tell her.  
  
"Eat it anyway. It'll 'elp, dear." She says. I oblige and the choking taste slides down my throat. My stomach disagrees with me, but I keep the food down. "Get some rest, now." She leaves.  
  
I fall back on my pillow, tired and achy. I'll be fine, why do people here care? The cuts are closed, I'm just fine. A soft tapping on the window next to my bed causes me to get up. Draco's face greets me. "Alex, I'm sorry," He says.  
  
"Sorry?! I'm in a hospital and you're 'sorry'. Draco, for all I know, you were going to rape me. Now go!" I hiss.  
  
"Forgive me, please." He persists.  
  
I'm in too much pain to argue. "Fine, now leave."  
  
"Thank you!" He says, and pecks me on the cheek before leaving. I plop back on my bed and ponder. If I hate him so much, why is there such a pleasant feeling where he kissed me? Again, a noise comes from my window. I groan.  
  
"Open up, sunshine." Ron's voice says. I indulge him and open my window. He crawls in, broom in hand. "Hello,"  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Someone's a little cross." Ron teases.  
  
"Someone's a little annoying." I snap.  
  
"Sorry to barge in, Alex."  
  
"S'okay."  
  
"Good, because I have a question to ask."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, two, actually."  
  
"Let's go, Ron."  
  
"Okay, okay. WhywasDracoinhereandwillyougooutwithme?" He says, almost too fast for me to catch it. He blushes and looks at the floor as I smile.  
  
"That's so sweet," I tell him. I don't really like him in that way, but Harry wasn't going to ask me out anytime soon, and Ron was cute. "Of course I will." I kiss him on the cheek.  
  
He perks up. "Really?"  
  
"Yes," I say. "Now, can I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure, sorry!" Ron says happily. He gets on his broomstick and flies out the window. I close the windowpane and draw the curtains, then sigh as I go to sleep.  
  
Of course, the first thing I dream of is Harry.  
  
** Harry's face grins down at me. "Miss Alexia," He says. I look around my surroundings. I'm outside an exquisite home, and a white limo waits. "Would you accompany me to dinner?" The same playful gleam emanates from his eyes.  
  
I smile. "Harry, you are such a doll."  
  
He grins again. "Does that mean yes?"  
  
"Yes," I laugh. He takes my hand and leads me to the limo. "This, for dinner?" I cock my eyebrow.  
  
"Only the best for you,"  
  
"You are such a doll."  
  
"As you've said before." Harry says, opening the door. I slip inside the white-leather seats.  
  
"Isn't this a muggle thing?"  
  
"Sometimes," Harry admits. When the limousine starts to fly above the ground, I know Harry went to a lot of trouble.  
  
Soon, we're in the clouds. "Oh, Harry, it's so beautiful out here," I sigh and lean into him.  
  
"I—" **  
  
"Alex?" Hermione's soft voice awakens me. I'm cross at her ruining my dreams, but then remember that I'm supposed to be going out with Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Morning, Hermione." I say groggily.  
  
"No, afternoon." She smiles and sits at the side of my bed. "Madame Pomfrey is letting you out today, and then you'll have to have a private sorting ceremony."  
  
"Mmm." I say, barely coherent enough for speech.  
  
"I brought you some clothes and things, and some books. Maybe we'll be in the same classes." Hermione says, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Mmm." I say again.  
  
"Ron told me you two were going out. I think that's wonderful," Hermione persists.  
  
"Mmm." I repeat. 'You only think it's wonderful because Harry's still open.' I think.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going. I'll put your things on your bed. Feel better," She leaves. I fall against the softness of my pillows. I better get dressed. I get myself up, and notice the ache is almost all gone. I slip on the soft cotton of the summer-dress Hermione brought for me, and slip on my school robes over it.  
  
"Miss Starre?" Madame Pomfrey comes in. "Aye, you're up. That boy came again last night, 'arry. 'e seemed upset."  
  
"Oh?" I wonder… "What was he doing here?"  
  
"He just held you in his arms for a while, then left. I'm really not supposed to notice these things, but 'arry's such a sweet boy."  
  
"Oh," I say. Was Harry jealous? I'd have to find out.  
  
"So, get your stuff together, dear. Dumbledore is waitin' for you." Madame Pomfrey gathers the meek possessions I have in the infirmary and puts them in a little satchel. "There you go, now off." She says. I have no regrets about leaving, and try to hurry, in fact. But once I step out of the little hospice, I find myself in a twisted hallway.  
  
"Fuck," I say, realizing I have no clue as to where to go.  
  
"Hey," A deep voice says. "Madame said you'd be getting out about now."  
  
"Hey, Ron!" I say, happy to see a kind face. I hug him and he blushes.  
  
"Harry and Hermione were so worried about you when Draco got to you. Harry sent him to the hospital, too, but he only had a broken nose." Ron says. I giggle, like the flirt I am.  
  
"So, I hear old headmaster wants to see me," I say.  
  
"Yeah, for your sorting. We all want you to get into Gryffindor, and I think you probably will. It would suck if you got into Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah," I say, still not sure of the houses.  
  
"You don't seem sly, so I doubt Slytherin is you. Let's go, though." Ron says. We walk up a few flights of stairs, and a quill hits me on the head.  
  
"Looks like ickle Ronniekins got himself a girlfriend," A taunting voice echoes.  
  
"Peeves, go find someone else to annoy." Ron says crossly.  
  
"Trying to defend your honor? Oh, wait, you don't have any," The voice says.  
  
"I'll tell Professor McGonagall on you, Peeves. Beat it."  
  
"Fine, I will…" Peeves says, but not before hitting us both with a deluge of quills.  
  
"Well. That was interesting," I laugh.  
  
"There's Peeves for you. Classic poltergeist, though possibly more annoying then some."  
  
"Ah." I say, at a loss for words.  
  
"Here's Dumbledore's office. I'll wait for you out here." Ron says. He pecks me on the cheek, and I get flushed. I know I don't like him in that way, though, and I hate that I'll have to break his heart eventually.  
  
"Miss Starre, what a pleasure to meet you," A booming voice says from a door in the stone.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster." Ron says, a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Weasley." An old man with a long silver beard—almost to his waist, I note—smiles.  
  
"Alexia, would you please follow me?"  
  
"Alexia?" Ron teases, an eyebrow cocked. I stick my tongue out at him and follow the old man into his office. A ripped old hat in the corner stirs. 


	4. Chapter Four (look at my creativeness!!!...

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Dumbledore applauds politely as it finishes, but I stare, open- mouthed. "Holy shit, it talks!" I exclaim in wonder.  
  
"That it does, Miss Starre. Now, go on." Dumbledore smiles.  
  
"Uh…right." I say, inching my way up to the stool the hat rests on. I really, really don't want to put that thing on my head, but I guess I have no choice. I slip it on, and find it soothing, in fact.  
  
'You're an interesting case, Alex…' a voice says. 'I'm torn between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…then again…you have been cheating…'  
  
'No! No, I haven't, please, please put me in Gryffindor…' I say in my mind to whatever is listening.  
  
'Are you sure Gryffindor is right for you?' the voice says.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure, please…' I think hurriedly.  
  
'Then, I suppose its GRYFFINDOR!' The voice—which I have found comes from the hat—yells to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, my dear, I see the hat has made its choice." Dumbledore smiles. I notice his twinkling, merry eyes and smile back. "I assume Ron will help you with your things,"  
  
"Yes, he's very nice." I say.  
  
"I noticed Harry Potter has taken a liking to you, too." Dumbledore says softly. Is the whole SCHOOL going to know? Then I remember, this is Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter. I blush.  
  
"Goodbye, come visit again soon!" Dumbledore says. I say a pleasant goodbye and walk out. 'He's a bit odd,' I think to myself.  
  
I hear Dumbledore in the room. A voice high like the hats is speaking to him. I listen in. "She really needed Gryffindor." The high voice says.  
  
"She's going to be a big change," Dumbledore says.  
  
A misty voice surpasses both. "I sense bad things happening here in the future…an urgent need…"  
  
I stop listening and blink back tears. I was wrong. They don't care. They think I'm bad, and I can't fit in. I'll show them…  
  
"Alex?" Ron's voice says.  
  
I turn around. "Yep,"  
  
His eyes hold hope. "What house?"  
  
I grin. "You are looking at Alex Starre, new Gryffindor…" I say in a sportscaster's voice.  
  
"That's wonderful!" He says, looking very excited.  
  
"Mmm hmm, can you help me get my trunks? And…oh!" I say in shock. "Lotus! Where's Lotus?"  
  
"Hermione took her after Draco tried to…you know…"  
  
"Thank god. If anything happened to her…"  
  
Ron looks at me strangely. "I know, Alex, I know."  
  
Peeves breaks our moment by silently creeping up behind Ron and then screaming "GOT YOUR CONK!" rather loudly and annoyingly.  
  
"Peeves, the Bloody Baron…"  
  
"You're no fun." The poltergeist complains, and speeds off.  
  
"I think I'm beginning to dislike ghosts," I say.  
  
"No, no, don't dislike ghosts. Just Peeves." Ron laughs. He takes my trunk on his back and leads me down twisty hallways, down stairs on which you must remember to jump a vanishing stair, and finally stops in front of a suit of armor. "I think I forgot something. I'll be right back, Alex."  
  
"Okay," I tell him. I sigh at the unfairness of not knowing my way around, but then note he's going to probably get Gryffindor to welcome me. Just great…I'll end up looking all flustered and embarrassed, and then they won't want to be in the same House as that piece of trash, Alex Starre…  
  
"Back, sorry." Ron smiles.  
  
"Mmm hmm, let's go."  
  
"Okay," We walk down the halls again and stop in front of a portrait with a fat lady in it. She's wearing a pretty pink dress, and I smile. She smiles back, and I jump. Being in a Muggle house long enough, you forget things…  
  
"Fairymelon," Ron says in a monotone manner, like mumbling something incoherent is normal. The portrait swings open, and I see a crowd of people in red and gold swarming me. Then I see Harry in the corner, looking at me. He turns away. No. No, he's not allowed to turn away from me! I didn't mean to hurt you, Harry…  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor!" A pretty girl who looks like Ron says happily. Why are you happy? What is there to be happy about?  
  
"Everyone, this is Alex Starre, new Gryffindor!" Ron announces. Cheers rise from the mob. "…And my new girlfriend, so don't even try anything." Some boos arise and I chuckle. I'm nothing to try anything on. I look again at Harry, separated from the mass. He turns to look at me, and glares. I see his eyes are wet, though. My heart drops down, and I fight the urge to cry myself. "Don't make her party too long, she's still hurt…" Ron says, but his words are lost to everyone but me. The wave descends on me, and I mutter a few hellos and thank yous, then make my way to the stairs that obviously lead to the dorms. I go up and to the left, and find a door that says 5th-year girls in red and gold. I open it and find luxurious beds, deep red velvet. I sink into one that doesn't have anyone's things behind it.  
  
"Alex, isn't it?" An Indian-looking girl asks. I hadn't noticed her when I lay down.  
  
"Yes, it is." I say quietly.  
  
"My name is Parvati, Parvati Patil." She says.  
  
"Enchanté." I reply, using my knowledge of French.  
  
"You speak french, that's good. It might come in handy." She says.  
  
"Mmm,"  
  
"You're going out with Ron?"  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Lavender had her eye on him—Lavender Brown. Maybe you met her?" She asks. I shake my head. "Okay. She'll be heartbroken, but I sense you and Ron won't last long."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I'm just trying to make good conversation." She grins.  
  
I smile in spite of my depressed heart. "When do classes start in the morning?"  
  
"Early enough. I take it you want sleep?"  
  
"I'm very tired,"  
  
"As you should be. We…we heard what Malfoy tried to do to you."  
  
I look at her. "How many people have heard?"  
  
She shakes her head sadly. "God knows…Hogwarts likes to gossip…"  
  
I feel the urge to cry in frustration, but I remind myself that crying is a sign of weakness. "There goes my chances of a normal existence in Hogwarts," I mutter.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I mean, Harry got through it just fine. People will just be pretty sympathetic to you. Are you thinking…" I try to pay attention to her, but my mind drifts. Harry. Why did he seem so hurt? Why wasn't he happy for his best friend? And why wasn't he happy I'm in Gryffindor?  
  
"Alex?" Parvati asks.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Parvati. I just really need to sleep, I'm drifting off."  
  
"Okay. Well, if you want to talk later, I'm here." She says. "'Night, Alex."  
  
"'Night, Parvati." I say, my mind flowing into dreams of Harry Potter. 


	5. Chapter Five (ooh, the imagination on th...

"Alex, wake up! Come on, get up." I open my eyes groggily and see someone standing over me. I shriek.  
  
"It's just me," Hermione laughs. "I know, I'm not the prettiest thing to see in the morning, but you've got to wake up."  
  
"Ungh.wanna go to sleep." I mutter.  
  
"It's time for breakfast."  
  
"It'll be cold anyway." I say as a reflex, and then realize I've said too much. Hermione doesn't seem to notice, thank god.  
  
"Harry and Ron are waiting." Hermione says. "We've get to get going."  
  
My eyes open fully. Ron. Harry. I remember the issues from yesterday, but I want to go down and see them so much. "Why did Harry wait?"  
  
"I don't know. He always waits with Ron." Hermione says. "Hurry and get up, please?"  
  
"I'm up. Sorry." I say. So Harry doesn't want to wait because of me. Its just habit. I walk over to my trunk and take out a jean skirt, a silver tank top, and my black Hogwarts robes. I get dressed hurriedly and brush out my hair. Then I slip into my Steve Maddens, put on some cover-up and lip-gloss on, and walk downstairs. All in 2 minutes. Impressive, eh?  
  
"Hey Alex!" Ron says, greeting me as I walk down the stairs.  
  
"Ungh." I grunt, as greeting.  
  
"She's not a morning person," Hermione laughs.  
  
"I'm okay after the first 15 minutes or so." I say, and look around sleepily for Harry. I notice him sitting on the couch, eyes fixed on Ron and me with an irritated look. I can tell this is NOT going to be a good day.  
  
"Hey Lexy!" Two twins come up to me and one of them pats me on the shoulder.  
  
"Lexy?" I ask skeptically.  
  
"Yup. Your new nickname." The other one grins.  
  
"Fred, George, leave Alex alone." Ron says.  
  
"But she doesn't even know us yet, Ron! She might not think we're as horrible as you do." The first one says. Ron grumbles and he reaches out his hand. "I'm George."  
  
"And I'm Fred." The other one says.  
  
"I'm Alexia. Alex.or Lexy, I guess.for short."  
  
"We know." George says. "Want to watch Quidditch practise this afternoon?"  
  
"Quidditch practise? But isn't that only for the team?" I ask, confused.  
  
"We're looking for a new Chaser and a new Keeper. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell left the team.Oliver graduated and Katie was under too much stress with N.E.W.T.s and stuff." Fred says seriously. He doesn't look like the serious type to me.  
  
"She'd have to ask Spinnet, first." Harry says. "You can't just elect her; she actually has to try out."  
  
"And I'm not too good." I say carefully.  
  
"Alex, you should try out anyway." Ron smiles and I gain a little confidence.  
  
"Sure, I'll try out." I smile. "Where's this Spinnet?"  
  
"What about me?" An attractive girl with walks in through the portrait.  
  
"Lexy here is trying out for the team!" Fred grins.  
  
"Lexy, is it?" Spinnet cocks her eyebrow.  
  
"Alex, Alexia, Lexy."  
  
"Lex." Spinnet grins. "Lex sounds fun. I'm Alicia Spinnet, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain."  
  
"Is making nicknames for you a new game?" Hermione laughs.  
  
"Looks like it." I grin.  
  
"Do you have free time in your schedule today?" Alicia asks me.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so.I don't have real classes yet."  
  
"Then would 11:15 at the Quidditch pitch work for you?" She questions.  
  
"Sure, I have a meeting with McGonagall to see what I know at 9ish, but it should be over by 11." I say.  
  
"Great!" Alicia smiles. "See you then."  
  
"Has anyone else noticed that we need to get to breakfast?" Harry says, irritated.  
  
"Yup. Time for breakfast." I grin. Harry looks even more irritated and walks down the hall to breakfast. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and I shrug and follow him to a huge hall. I look up and see the sky.it's raining, but for some reason none of us are getting wet.  
  
"It's enchanted to look like outside. It's not, really." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh." I say, smiling. "That explains a lot."  
  
"So," Fred says, "Have you ever played Quidditch?"  
  
"Sure I have." I grin. "I like it. I'm just not great at it."  
  
"Been on a team?" George asks.  
  
"Nope, never tried out." I say, trying to hide my nervousness about the tryout today.  
  
"Who's your favorite team?"  
  
"My brother-step-brother-used to play on England, so I guess they'd be my favorite team."  
  
"Wow. A brother on England and you don't think you're any good?" Ron's eyes get wide.  
  
"He taught me how to play, but I feel like I'm not any good."  
  
"You play Chaser, right?" Harry says as we sit down.  
  
"Chaser, Beater, and Keeper." I take a sausage and some toast from a platter in front of me. "Everything but Seeker, I'm not coordinated enough."  
  
"Harry's in luck then, he won't get kicked off." Ron grins. Harry gives Ron a smug little smile and resumes his eating. I sigh.  
  
"Miss Alexia Starre?" A strict-looking woman asks me.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" I say, fighting back the urge to crack a joke in her presence.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall. I will see you in my office now." She demands. I finish my last bite of toast and say my goodbyes to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"You went to Pearlwand before this." McGonagall says, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Any siblings that have gone to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm the first one." I grin.  
  
"We'll have to check your skill level and knowledge. We have to see what Year you'll be in."  
  
"What year."  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and Ronald are in their 5th Year." She answers, and I wonder if she can read minds. She doesn't seem the Divination type. "What Year would you be in at Pearlwand?"  
  
"My fifth, also."  
  
"Then we'll try you out on some fifth-year material. Please take out your wand."  
  
I produce my 10-inch willow and unicorn-hair wand from my robes and show it to McGonagall. "I didn't jinx it or anything, it won't blow up."  
  
She actually smiles a little, and I'm surprised. Smiles look rare, but good, on her tight face. "That's always good. What would you like to start with?"  
  
"I'm best at Charms, Hexes, and Transfiguration." I tell her honestly. I wonder to myself what she teaches.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have a Hexes course at Hogwarts. Perhaps you'd like to try a little Transfiguration first?"  
  
"Sure, why not." I say. She produces a needle from behind her back and tells me to turn it into a twig. I do, quickly. She seems happy at this and gives me a tortoise to turn into a coffee table. I do as I'm told and she seems very impressed. When is she going to give me something difficult to do?  
  
"You have just done fourth-year work. Would you like to try higher?"  
  
"That's fourth-year?" I ask her, astonished.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"I learned that spell two years ago!"  
  
"I take it you'd like to try higher?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Try to turn me into a dictionary. Its dangerous work, have you done it?"  
  
"Once or twice." I say, nervous. "What if you get splinched?"  
  
"I am the Transfigurations professor. I do believe I will be able to change myself back."  
  
"If you say so." I re-grip my wand and mutter a quick prayer. I start on the words and begin to see Professor McGonagall changing. A few minutes later, I change her back and congratulate myself.  
  
"Very well done, Miss Starre. I believe you have earned a sixth-year Transfiguration course."  
  
"Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Don't thank me; thank yourself for working so hard. Now, shall we try Potions?"  
  
McGonagall and I work on my courses until 10:56. "Professor, are we done? I have to go." I tell her.  
  
"What is possibly more important than your courses?" She asks me.  
  
"Um.well.I have to try out for Quidditch. Alicia Spinnet told me to meet her at 11:15."  
  
"Oh yes, Bell and Wood left the team. Well then, you'd better go. I do want us to win the Quidditch Cup this year."  
  
"We?" I ask.  
  
"As well as the Transfigurations professor, I'm the Head of Gryffindor House." She says.  
  
"Good to know. Before I go, Professor, what levels are my other courses? You never told me."  
  
"5th Year Potions, 6th Year Charms, 5th Year Arithmancy, 5th Year Defence Against the Dark Arts, and 5th Year Runes."  
  
"That would make me."  
  
"A Hogwarts Fifth Year student. I'll give you your schedule tomorrow, unless you think you can take a class this afternoon, in which case I'll bring it to you at lunch." I nod, wanting to get to classes as soon as possible and she smiles again. "You may even be more advanced than Miss Granger at some topics. Now, hurry to the Quidditch field. Hopefully we'll have a new Chaser.or Keeper.by the end of the day."  
  
"Thank you! Goodbye, Professor." I grab my wand and head downstairs. Suddenly, I'm hit with a familiar realization. I'm lost in the halls of Hogwarts.  
  
"Alex?" I hear Harry and cringe. This won't be a pleasant meeting.  
  
"Yes, it's me, the amazing Alex: the girl with the power of getting lost." I laugh.  
  
"I know the feeling. We've all been new, and Hogwarts isn't exactly an easy school to find your way in. In fact, I got lost last week."  
  
"Oh, wonderful. Five years from now, I'll still be lost."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I was a jerk. I was worse than Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, come on. He could be worse." I say absentmindedly. Harry gives me a strange look and I blush. "I mean."  
  
"He tried to.to.and you.you fancy him!" Harry stutters.  
  
"I do not fancy Draco Malfoy." Bugger him. Bugger Harry, bugger Malfoy, and bugger every bloody boy in Hogwarts.  
  
"'Oh, come on. He could be worse.'" Harry mocks me, and I become angry. "I saved you!"  
  
"You saved me from what?" I snap.  
  
"He tried to rape you!"  
  
"I could have handled it. He apologized to me, at any rate, and I have no reason to think he isn't sincere."  
  
"You don't know Malfoy." Harry growls. "He'll try to take advantage of you. And you couldn't have handled it, you called me!"  
  
"Sod off. I could have." I argue, even if he has a point.  
  
"I come here to apologize and you bitch me out. I can't believe Ron fancies you."  
  
"And you can't believe you did, too."  
  
"I never fancied you." Harry sneers.  
  
"You didn't hate me."  
  
"So? I still didn't fancy you, you have no proof I did."  
  
"You flirted with me and you tried to snog me."  
  
"And that means I fancied you? You're hypocritical if you say that."  
  
"No I'm not. Whose to say I didn't fancy you when we met?"  
  
"Fine, look. Let's just have a truce."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
I smile. "Can you help me to the Quidditch field?"  
  
"Ah, yes, you and getting lost."  
  
"Sod off. Just because we're friends doesn't mean I tolerate mocking. I need to get to the pitch, so if you're not going to help me there, goodbye. I'll get lost.or find someone willing to help poor little me."  
  
"I'll help you," Ron walks up to us. "Hi, Harry."  
  
Harry mumbles something under his breath and I suppress a giggle. "Hey, baby." I tell Ron, kissing him on the cheek. "Come to watch me try out?"  
  
"Of course. I'll escort you, fine lady." Ron grins and holds out his arm. I take it, and Harry makes a sound like he just got hit. "See you, Harry."  
  
"Bye, Harry. Ron and I will see you later." I smile sweetly and walk off with Ron.  
  
Harry mutters 'Not if I can help it' behind our backs, but Ron seems not to hear. We walk in silence a little while.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" I ask quietly.  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"How long is long enough?"  
  
"Enough to hear Harry being a jerk."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"He tried to snog you? Why didn't you snog him?"  
  
"I have my reasons. Maybe I didn't fancy him."  
  
"You did, it was obvious."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Ron."  
  
"It's okay. I don't mind.unless you still?"  
  
"No, I'm all yours now. I don't care one bit for Harry Potter."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Aren't you proud? It's longer! I'd keep writing, but I have to do a book report, a France log, and a 20-page Algebra packet before school starts. Which happens to be in about 5 days. I have to get my ass in gear.I'm hoping to finish the packet and the report before I leave in three days. Then I'll call one of my French-exchange friends and we'll do the log. If I had access to the internet right now, which I don't, I would copy down each and every one of my reviewers names and thank you all personally. You guys don't know how much you mean to me, I love you all. I also just want to take some time to thank Shana (Tempest Princess) who has always been a little bit of a beta-reader for me; Helena and Emma (SatanicGnomes) who have reviewed and cheered me on when I didn't have the spirit to write; Emmy for everything.Allie, Sara, Lizzi.I love you all. XOXO, SilverLining  
  
P.S. - I'm brainstorming a new penname. If anyone has suggestions, put them in a review. Thankies! 


End file.
